In a typical online merchandising environment, users can search for available items using, for example, one or more keywords related to the items. For example, a user may be able to search information about a specific item by providing a search engine with information such as a name of the item, and/or characteristics of the item. A number and variety of items available in the online merchandising environment and information related to these items have been increasing substantially. One aspect of this growth is that search results returned to the user in response to his or her search query may be too large for efficient browsing. Accordingly, when a user identifies an item of interest among the search results, it may be difficult for the user to find other items that are similar to the identified item, for example, if the user wishes to compare characteristics of similar items, such as shape, style and overall appearance, before purchasing an item. To refine the search results, the user typically has to describe the items of interest in further detail using additional keywords. Such additional descriptions may be labor intensive and error prone.